Simpsons Meets Pretty Rhythm (Part 2)/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producers Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producers Dan Greaney Tim Long Carolyn Omine David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced By Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written By Al Jean Directed By Steven Dean Moore Executive Producer Matt Selman Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Kelsey Grammer Joe Mantegna Matt Groening Gloria Ansell David Lee Mckinney Clara Edmonds Sara Quinn Sarah Hauser Dave Bridges Zooey Deschanel Sarah Michelle Gellar Anne Hathaway Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Animation Producers Tom Klein Jaspreet Dhillon Andrea Romero Ju Hee Shin Shoichi Yoshida Executive Story Editor Jon Kern Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Kang Seok-Woo Mikiko Nakamura Tomohiko Iwase Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen Additional Score By Gregory Prechel & Scott Clausen Dear My Future (Mirai no Jibun e) You May Dream Music By LISP Seikou Nagaoka Lyrics By Kiteseekers Original Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Casting By Scott Muller Casting Management Haruka Yamauchi Casting Associate Nick Conti Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Nick Dahan Daniel Furlong Benjamin Morse Roger Ouellette Special Thanks to Chan-Young Park Masakazu Hishida Deko Akao Animation Produced By Film Roman a Starz Comany Overseas Production By Rough Draft Overseas Animation Director Chang, Myung Nam Assistant Directors Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Norman P. Auble Lead Animation Timer Sam Im Additional Timers Jack Dyer Scott Brutz Second Unit Director Rob Oliver Retake Director Drew McPhail Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Matthew Schofield Steven Fonti Stephen Reis Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Liz Climo Lejon Douroux Jeanne Erickson Davy Lauterbach Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. James Marquez Mike Morris Fill Marc Sagadraca Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons Jarod Daetwiler Leasa Epps-Eisele Jabu Henderson Alexander C. Dilts Trevor Johnson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Jeffrey A. Mertz Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Lee Won-Gu Character Design Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Richard Manginsay Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Shannon O'Connor Matsuyama Igusa Rie Saitou Sang Hoon Cha Akio Watanabe Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Mike Pettengill Jefferson R. Weekley Hatsue Nakayama Kenichi Takase Tamotsu Ikeda Young-Beom Kim Lead Character Layout Caroline Cruikshank Fill Marc Sagadraca Jason D. Warnesky Mary Orario-Natale Oscar Pangestu Paul Wee Character Layout Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice Edwin E. Aguilar Chris Clements Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Lejon Douroux Jess Espanola Yelena Geodakyan K.C. Johnson Sooan Kim Eric Lara Ely Lester Tom Madrid, Jr. Ryan Rivette Herman Sharaf Luis Escobar Dante Fabiero Ed Ghertner Matthew Herbert Ernest Keen David Lauterbach James Marquez Lena Podesta Silvia Pompei Alex Que Rick Salonga Jason Warnesky Natasha Presler-Wicke Cynthia French Maeve McGrath Lena Podesta Vio Voronca Character Layout Consultant Ed Ghertner Lead Background Layout Mike Pettengill Gerald Clifford Rey Background Layout Andy Chen Ralph Delgado Jabu Henderson Javier Pineda Geoffrey Anderson Jarod Daetwiler Rene Vega CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Jeff Topping Cynthia Neill Knizek Rosanna Lyons Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Eli Balser Dominique Blaskovich-Canobbio Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Min-A Yang Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Kent Holaday Pete Michels Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Steven Fahey Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisors Deirdre Creed Meghan Short Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Lead Coordinators Ethan Ogilby Heliodoro Salvatierra Animation Production Coordinators Edu Black Robert Brunette Ashley B Cooper Nikki Isordia Ross McAlpine James McKinnie Brandon Michael Spear Brittney Anne Vasquez Angela Wixtrom Animation Digital Production Assistant Daniel Vega Animation Production Assistants Sarah Greyson Sam Grinberg Lilly Hull Jody Singleton Brooks Stonestreet Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton IT Support David Orona Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post, Larry Field Promotional Sponsorship Considered by Prism Stone & Dear Crown Takara Tomy The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #TABF24 COPYRIGHT © 2015 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and The Simpsons characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION